Hamburg
by ApolloRocket
Summary: Logan just can't believe his luck when he accidentally stumbled on his old flame who he haven't seen in 8 years during his "secret" business trip in Hamburg. Story is described in both Rory's and Logan's POV with a twist of humour.
1. Hamburg

_Hey everyone! I'm so excited to share my first story ever._

 _I'm just so not over Gilmore Girls like the rest of you, so I decided to make my own ending. English is not my native language, so apologies in advance for any grammar mistake. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it! Comments and suggestion are beyond welcome!_

* * *

 _Hamburg, 01st July 2015_

"Come on, chop chop, everyone, raise your glass! Let's make our toast for our new CEO, Logan Huntzberger!" Martin Walsh, Chief Commercial Officer at Huntzberger Publishing Group whooping loudly.

His face is turning red as he gulps his third round of beer. Not just a beer. A huge glass of dunkel beer. Logan smirks at the sight of his tipsy CCO who has been actively flirting out with two different waitresses and about to hit on the third.

Andrea Walker, acting as Chief Financial Officer in Huntzberger Publishing Group, rolled her eyes and sighing loudly in response to Martin's behavior. Actually her eyes rolled so often this evening, Logan is a bit scared it will permanently stay that way.

She is already scary-looking with her normal expression, let alone her grumpy face like what she is constantly showing tonight. It's not that she is not attractive. In fact, she is the exact opposite of not attractive: she has shoulder-length dark blonde hair which is always tied in clean ponytail, pouty lips, leggy figure and fierce expression that looks like she is ready to spank whoever stands on her way. She could be easily mistaken as a total bimbo. Many people have made that mistake before and learnt their lesson. At only 26 years old, the Harvard graduate is one of most talented and valuable officer in the Huntzberger Publishing Group.

"Aw, come on Andrea, let the man have some fun, will you?" said Logan as he grabs and shakes Andrea's shoulder a little. He takes a piece of pretzel and wash it down with another sip of beer. If only they went here 10 years earlier, maybe Logan will be as frantic as Martin tonight. But three Oktoberfest and one stomach-pumping incident later, Logan realizes his time for reckless parties and endless, meaningless sex maybe have come to an end.

He wants nothing more than a relaxing hot bath in the Jacuzzi back at his hotel room, maybe with one or two glass of champagne and a good book to read.

Geez, since when is he become this boring, he thought with a bitter smile. Perhaps around six years ago, when his career in San Francisco goes crash and burn when a startup company he joined declared bankruptcy after operating for only two years and he had no choice except to go back to daddy Mitchum Huntzberger and work under family company, acting as his puppet.

Now that he is 33 years old, Mitchum and Shira, his mother, has been actively looking for a right suitor for him to marry into Huntzberger's clan. Last year, they kept pushing Logan to date with this Odette girl, a French heiress and niece of no other than French president, François Hollande. His father clearly left him no choice and force him to date Odette, or else he will lose his position at their dearest company, as what his father keeps on kindly reminding him.

God, he used to hate it. He used to rebel using all his will and refuse to play along with his family plan. He wants to have his own life. On his own terms. To marry with a girl that he truly and madly in love with, not to a cold and spoiled rich princess that will absolutely turn into another Shira.

But what can he do? With a psychotic family like that, every little thing he do will be tracked by Mitchum. He realized how powerless he is when all of his fortune, his credit cards, houses, apartments are actually belonged to the family. His father could easily cut his access to everything that he "owned". He can't just walk out from Huntzberger circus, unless he can bear to live as a farmer, somewhere far far away.

When all hope seems lost for Logan and he begins to accept the fact that there is no way out from his dysfunctional family, he gained a few good friends in the company like Martin and Andrea. He had become more confident in doing his job as he earned the respect and trust of his employees over the past few years. He actually kind of enjoying his job now. And he could stay bitter for another night, but absolutely not tonight.

Tonight, they need to celebrate. He just bought a quaint online company based in Hamburg. There are only around 50 employees now in the company, but certainly it got huge potential. He is not really good in German but since the articles are written and published in English to target tourist to visit Europe, he has nothing to worry about. He is now a proud CEO of Trip Kibitzer.

Actually, Trip Kibitzer is nothing compared with any other company in Hunzberger's empire. With the total of 192 online sites, 8 still-running printed newspaper companies, 2 TV stations, 1 consulting company, 1 private bank, some paper factories, several real estates around the world and numbers of luxurious hotels and restaurants, Logan was consistently listed in 30 under 30 in Forbes' article until his 30th birthday. His father has stepped down from his position as CEO and handed the position to Logan five years ago and thus makes him as CEO of Huntzberger Publishing Group. Technically. Although there is no doubt that Logan had successfully leading and developing their family business beyond Mitchum in just less than 5 years, Mitchum is now sitting in the highest position of board of directors and still having full control on the group.

Knowing for a fact that he will never get a full authority over anything other than what shirt to wear while he is still under his father's company, Logan make his moves. He bought Trip Kibitzer quietly using his own money that he secretly stashed away in a bank in Switzerland. No one else knows it except for two other people who are sitting with him in this bar. Well, those two and his private equity advisor who is gone with a red-haired girl for quite some time now.

He has been waiting for this moment for a long time. He made a mistake many years ago by rushing himself to bought a company and ends up losing million dollars, but this time, he is certain. His secret team has studied the background of the company for months and confirmed the company is good to go.

Logan is really happy for his decision. He believes this is the first step for him to retreat from his crazy family and he will do anything in his power to make this work.

Just when he raises his arm to ask for another beer, he heard a familiar voice from a booth in front of him. "Excuse me, are you sure this portion is big enough for one? I'm really hungry and I've been walking around for two thousand kilometers now, looking for Köhlbrand bridge and I really need to eat," a soft, girly voice complained.

The waiter is glaring at his guest impatiently and replied, "Yes, ma'am. The portion is big enough for one. In fact, it's a party platter, so usually it's for sharing. And Köhlbrand bridge is just in front of this bar."

"Oh! Thank you! I will definitely check it later! And please cancel the sauerkraut but bring me a lot of French fries as side dish and coffee! Please!" she answered with a cheery smile while still flipping through the menu enthusiastically.

Logan can't believe his eyes and his luck. From 1.5 million of people in Hamburg that he could met, he stumbled upon this one person. This _one particular person_.

The waiter left her alone in her table and she seems still pretty busy with her menu. Logan could hear his heart pumping fast.

It's been 8 years. 8 years and nothing has changed from her appearance, except for her brunette hair which is now shorter than last time he saw her and form a soft curl around her neck. She wore a striking red dress which makes many guys in the bar turning their head curiously to see the woman in red.

Her blue eyes shining bright as usual, reminds him of the Great Barrier Reef which always mentioned by Finn. Her slender figure with her pale skin shimmering in contrast of her red dress. Yes, that's her. The one and only girl who broke his heart 8 years ago in Yale, on her graduation day. Rory Gilmore.


	2. The Life of a Successful Career Woman

Okay, no need to panic, Rory kept saying to herself. This is normal. This is empowering.

She was sure she has read it somewhere in a woman magazine while she was on the way to Hamburg. According to the article, there is nothing wrong with eating alone in the restaurant. From time to time, you need to treat yourself in a nice restaurant, wear your best dress and enjoy the best moment with yourself. Discover the true you. Be comfortable in your own skin. All that crap.

She really wishes her mom could join her in her trip so they could have fun just like the old times. But her mom is busy running the inn, as usual. And it's been too long since last time she had a holiday.

With her career going nowhere and being a nomad for quite some time now, chasing insignificant scoop here and there, she need this trip. She feels like she has been stuck in reverse. She needs to refresh. And so here she is, pitifully eating party platter alone in a bar, wearing the only dress left on her suitcase that is not dirty and pretend to be busy with anything on her hands so she doesn't look awkward being alone.

She might be 30 years old now, but she is still timid and awkward most of the time. Everything is much easier back then, when she always has a good book to bury her face in and to shield her away from awkwardness. Ah, another joy of reading books. Nowadays, people are not really into books anymore. They are too busy checking everything with their smartphones, which actually too small to function as shield of awkwardness. That's the very reason she owns 3 phones: two iPhone 4 and one BlackBerry. Just in case if one is missing and another one runs out of battery. She needs a protection. Especially in a foreign city which language she doesn't understand but still very exciting.

However, all of her stupid phone is running out of battery now since she used it extensively to take picture of her tour earlier today in Miniatur Wunderland. She feels like a tacky tourist, but whatever. This is her time to have fun and to enjoy.

Speaking of which, where is that waiter? She swears it has been almost 20 minutes now and she had finished reading the menu back and forth including the cover for three times.

She quickly throws a glance to find that waiter but her eyes staggered into a very familiar figure in the table in front of hers. Her jaw dropped and a squeal almost escaped from her lips.

There he is, sitting just few feet away from her, accompanied by a very drunk man and upset-looking but mind-blowingly hot girl. Why, of course when talking about this _particular person,_ it is very rare to find him without hot girls on his side. His hair is darker and not as messy as she remembered, but still have a spark of gold here and there. His cute and boyish looks is now replaced by a slightly weary face with overgrown stubbles around his jawline. He definitely needs to shave. But it is clear that the boy has become _the man_.

He seems to wear a formal attire but not so formal now since his blouse is untucked from his pants and his tie is hanging loosely on his collar. Rory heard him laugh with that husky voice of him and she feels like she is getting a panic attack.

For a moment she seriously considers to run from the bar. But as she glances wildly, there is no way she could rise from her seat without him noticing. Maybe if she just be really quiet all the time and put the menu in front of her face?

"Ma'am, here's your party platter. Enjoy!" The damn waiter came at the wrong time and dropping a huge plate in front of her, a bowl of French fries and a big cup of coffee.

"Uh, thanks." she mumbles as quiet as she possibly can.

This is silly. She is a grown-up career woman and she don't understand why she feels so nervous for meeting her _ex-boyfriend_.

For God sake, pull your shits together, Gilmore! She told herself angrily. You're not in high school and you have met with President Obama for couple of times now, there is no need to panic over meeting _Logan Huntzberger_.

He is just a normal guy. Granted, this is the guy whose marriage proposal she rejected 8 years ago. He also happens to own the largest publishing company and listed as the one of the most influential businessman under 30 in Times magazine. So what? It's not like he won Nobel prize or something. He is just…

Her mind goes completely blank when their gaze locked across the table.


	3. The Life of a Billion Dollars Heir

Logan is trying to be as cool as possible in this past 20 minutes. It's the hardest 20 minutes of his life. He wish he could dash to her table, ask her how is she doing and what is she doing here in Hamburg with that red dress of hers, _alone_?

Doesn't she know it's dangerous to wander _alone_ in a foreign city? Or maybe she is not alone. Maybe she is waiting for _her date_. God help him, if an exotic foreign guy with beard and hair bun shows up and claim to be her date, there will be no competition for him.

STOP! This is very ridiculous. He is a CEO of a very important group and he acted like a teenage boy after seeing Rory Gilmore for the first time in 8 years.

Not that he still has feelings for her or whatsoever, she rejected his marriage proposal 8 years ago and he decided that he will move on. And he is moving on. Except for some days when his mind wanders off to the girl who have crushed his heart beyond words, wondering how she is and has she found someone new.

Well, it has been 8 years now, she must have dated some guys. A lot, maybe. The thought makes Logan cringe. Since that unfortunate incident in Yale courtyard on Rory's graduation, the two have lost contact as Logan moved to San Francisco. They're not even friends in Facebook or other social media, not that Logan have a lot of time to deal with his Instagram account anyway.

His family were so mad that Rory rejected his proposal in front of all of their important friends, his father once planned to sue Gilmore family. Logan want to laugh on that plan. It's not like the Gilmore has committed crime by rejecting his marriage proposal. Besides, what was he thinking, proposing 22 years-old girl, fresh graduate from college in front of everyone at a party thrown by her grandfather like that?

Thinking back to that old times makes him realize that he might won an award for the worst proposal ever. It's just that he got caught in a spur-of-the-moment situation after he got job offer in San Francisco.

He wants to leave his family so bad and be with Rory, he wasn't really thought on how he was going to propose. He was so sure that Rory felt the same way as he was and did not even consider there's a chance for Rory to say no. But she said no and turned down his offer for marriage and a house with avocado tree.

He has never been in love in his life until he met Rory.

What for? He knows exactly from his teenage-hood that his parents will force him to marry some girl they deem fit into their family social status, being the sole heir of Huntzberger clan.

Besides, he has no time for that mushy, fluffy, unicorn and rainbows kind of stuff when he owns black American Express on his wallet and a new sports car every few months. Women always fell for him easily – too easy, and although he is not sure if they're truly into him because of his personality or just dreaming to be his trophy wife, most of the time, he enjoy their companies and attention. Why not? Its nice to be in the center of attention and to be worshipped. That is, until Rory came into his life and challenged him, dare to say whatever crossed in her minds which is not always pleasant but needed to be said.

She even called him buttface miscreant once as he recalled. No one else would dare to call him that.

He never fell in love and when he did, he fell hard.

He let out a nervous laugh on whatever story that Andrea told him in these past couple of minutes, as the corner of his eyes keep stealing glances at Rory. He wonder if he just pretends like he didn't see her. What would her reaction be? Knowing Rory, perhaps she will wave to him shyly and drop by at his table to say hi with lots of "uh" and running off the bar as soon as she got the chance.

And he might never see her again for another 8 years. Or maybe forever.

He won't let that happen. Even if there are no feelings between them anymore, their history runs deep. And meeting her here, in this bar, _in Hamburg_ , among 1.5 million other people that he could accidentally met… he just can't possibly let her go without saying anything.

He throws another glance at Rory and their eyes met. His heart skipped a beat. Okay. Do something. Do something! Smile. Yes, that seems like a good plan. He formed a smile for few seconds and take his beer to the table in front of him.

Logan cleared his throat. "Well, if it isn't Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," he said, trying to sound nonchalant. He picked his words carefully and don't want to hint anything that could make them reminiscing the past.

Rory looks really uncomfortable and try to keep her hands busy with her fork. She replied Logan nervously, "Uh, yeah, I'm the third Lorelai Gilmore. That I know of. Maybe there's some other people in my family who is also named Lorelai. What's with my family and the name Lorelai anyway, sometimes it's hard to pronounce. And actually the original meaning of the name is a rock or a cliff or something like that. Weird huh?"

Logan smiled widely on her response. He knows her too well that when she is nervous, she will babble like this. Logan did not notice any ring on her fingers or other things which could indicate that she is married. That's a good start.

"May I?" Logan pointed at the empty chair in front of Rory. "Oh, yeah. Sure," she replied timidly.

"So… what a random night, huh? Meeting you here in Hamburg. Are you waiting for someone?" Logan sipped his beer to calm himself.

Rory glancing at Logan nervously, "Uh, no. Actually I'm here alone. I'm doing my great Germany trip and this is my last city to visit." There. She has said it out loud. Caught being alone eating party platter in a bar is already quite embarrassing. But being caught with no other than _Logan Huntzberger_ … well, it's definitely tripled the level of embarrassment.

Logan throw a glance at the huge plate in front of him, "I see. And seems pretty hungry too."

Rory suddenly think about how goat sometimes can play dead when they sensed danger and she wish she can do the same. She can feel her cheeks flushed and thinking hard on good excuses. After dating for almost 3 years, Logan understand well on his ex-girlfriend ability to eat. It is still surprising to see sometimes. How can she not be 450 pounds is a great mystery for Logan.

"Yeah, I didn't eat anything today." Lame excuse, she knows, but she can't think.

"So tell me more about your great Germany trip?" Logan asked her curiously.

"Well you know I went to Europe many years ago with my mother and grandmother, but somehow we never visited any city in Germany except Berlin. We went to Amsterdam couple of times and Paris, and Madrid, but I've never been to many cities in Germany. I mean, they got interesting history. So I decided I must do a great Germany trip once and for all, and I have visited 6 cities so far, and hit on 10-or-so burial sites and genocide museum." Rory can feel herself more relaxed and as she observed Logan's body gesture, he also seems pretty cozy. Although he is always looking confident and charming.

"Wow, you sure got a thing for burial sites and catacombs," Logan laughed. Rory never cease to amaze him.

"So what are you doing here yourself, Huntzberger?" Rory responded with question.

"Well, actually, I'm on secret business trip…"

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am, but we will close in 10 minutes" the waiter interrupted their conversation, looking quite upset and dropping the bill on the table. Logan and Rory glances around and realize they're the only guest left in the bar now.

Logan took his phone to see the time. It's almost 1 AM. He looked around and didn't found Andrea and Martin. Assuming they're both adults who can take a good care of themselves and hopefully have some fun on their own too, he is not too worried about his colleagues.

"Oh, shoot. Metro stopped working at 1. I need to order a cab," Rory said with a concerned tone.

"What? No, come on, Gilmore. I will ask Frank to drop you at your hotel." Logan tried to not sound disappointed that he will be parted with Rory once again. At least they still have a ride together before saying goodbye.

"Aw, that's very kind of you. Thank you," Rory replied his offer.

They have been talking on so many things, trying to cover everything that happened in the past 8 years, they lose track of time.

Logan told Rory how his company in San Francisco goes bankrupt, how he's back to work at his father company as CEO and he came to Hamburg to bought his own company secretly. He also told Rory he is now living in London, but often misses Connecticut, especially the food. According to Logan, he can't find a good sushi place in the whole UK and it's just really upsetting.

They talked about Honor, Logan's big sister, who is now a proud mom of a very naughty 3-years old baby girl named Maddie, short of Madison. Logan's whole family still living in the States but since recession in 2008, most of their companies is now conducting business in Europe and they have moved their headquarters to London.

Rory also shared things that happened to her in the past 8 years, how she enjoyed working as Obama's campaign trail for two years, even got an article published in New York Times, before she was replaced by "a younger and sluttier" journalist. She got quite depressed for some times, taking freelance jobs here and there but finally got herself a job in a "magazine".

She told him that she is not happy with her current job, but it's tough being a journalist in digital era, so she got to suck it up. Logan try to pry the name of the company that Rory work for, but she keeps mumbled about "some magazine" before quickly changing the topic.

They were very careful on their topics, though. So far none of them mentioned about significant others – both were unsure how the other party will react. Everything just seems so right, they don't want to spoil the conversation. It's amazing how some people can be separated for a long time and pick-up where they left as if they were never parted.

"Here, let me" Logan paid for the bill and called Frank, his driver, to pick them up. Once the driver reached the bar entrance with white and elegant car, Logan opened the door for Rory, "After you," he said with a smirk.

"So… No limousine for CEO?" Rory teasing him.

"Hmm no, not in Hamburg. But the driver is still the same, you remember Frank, right?"

"Oh my, of course! Hello, Frank!"

"Hello, ma'am!" Frank greeted back to Rory cheerfully.

Frank has been Logan's driver since he was in Yale. He also witnessed many eventful series in the car when Rory and Logan were in relationship. Not that they would have sex in the back seat with Frank driving, but let's just say that they were always very… touchy.

"So how's Robert, Finn and Colin? Still in touch with them?" Rory can't believe she hasn't mentioned about members of Life and Death Brigade, Logan's best friends who have formed a weird kind of relationship with her over the time. They always treated her like another guy in the gang as she earned their respect after yacht stealing-incident at Honor's engagement party. But at the same time, they were so protective of her, like brothers to their little sister. Unfortunately, she never heard anything from them since her separation with Logan.

"Of course! Robert is in the middle of his third divorce with Victoria Secret's model, Finn is expanding his family's business and bought couple of renowned art galleries in Australia so he always got excuse to visit London and the rest of Europe to collect arts. And Colin… well, this is the best part… He got a lot of profit from stock trading… and I mean a lot A LOT, so he lives a laidback life and can afford doing nothing until his deathbed. But occasionally, he became my private equity advisor. Actually, he is the one who advised me to buy Trip Kibitzer. And he is here in Hamburg now, but he's gone with the first girl he met at the bar hours ago. Who could've guess that clown turned out to be very talented in finance." Logan chuckled while mentioning his best friends and wonder what makes him friends with those strange people in the first place.

"Really? Oh I would love to meet Colin, it's been such a long time!" Rory said excitedly.

"Well, you can. He stays in the same hotel with me, just around this corner," Logan mentioned casually. "If you want, we can go to my hotel, get a cup of coffee and catch-up with Colin after. What do you say?"

Rory looks uncomfortable with the subject, "Umm, I don't know. I mean it's already pretty late…"

"Oh come on, don't be such a party pooper. Besides, if you're too tired, I can get you a room. It's my hotel, so don't worry. Pick whichever room you want, for free. And Frank can drop you off at your place tomorrow," Logan suggested innocently. He doesn't want to seem too hopeful.

Besides, nothing will happen. Just two old friends catching up.

He reminds himself how he barely survived from his first heart-break ever and the pathetic guy he became in San Francisco. He returned to his habit of serial-dater, drunk for almost every night for a year, and even got arrested for driving under influence once. He felt so lonely as he faced a lot of stress from his company, running-away from his family and not being with Rory, who usually always pull him back if he got too far.

In addition to his wounded ego on the rejection and all the pain that follow after, he will not make a move on Rory. He's not ready to get crushed again. At least that's what he kept telling himself in these past hours.

But she looks so breathtakingly beautiful in that red dress, he just can't help it. He already thought on 5 different ways to undress her and he really want to kiss her. But he is not an animal. He got self control. For now.

"Well… I guess there's no point to go 30 minutes to my tiny shared-dorm if I can sleep in 5 stars hotel," Rory finally answered. She's not fully assured on the idea of her and Logan together in a hotel. But she quickly wards off her thoughts because nothing will happen tonight. After everything that happened to them. After her rejection to Logan's proposal that day in Yale.

She doesn't sense any signals from Logan which indicate he wants more than a pleasant conversation tonight and she hope she doesn't send wrong signals to Logan too.

She feels giddy with Logan sitting so close with her, she could smell his perfume and reminds her of many passionate nights they had together back in college.

"Okay. So this is my hotel. Let's go."

* * *

 _What do you think? Should I keep going?_

 _Originally I don't want this story to become too mushy, but apparently it's heading to that direction! I just can't help it!_


	4. Just Two Old Friends, Catching Up

"Do you know that Doyle and Paris got married three years ago and have 2 children now?" Rory said while enjoying the view of Hamburg city from huge balcony in the room on top floor of Fairmont Hotel.

They have been chatting casually for about an hour. They went to Colin's room and knock, but no answer, so they went back to Logan's room and move the conversation to balcony. Rory just hoped that Colin is just busy having his sexy time and not dropped dead in the bathroom floor.

"Really? Wow! Their children name must be Arma and Geddon. Oh, I bet they can do Krav Maga since they were born!" Logan chuckled on the image of that strange family. "To be honest, I made a bet with Finn that the couple won't last two years after graduation. I always thought we will make more successful couple than those guys."

Rory shifted awkwardly in her position and take a sip of her coffee to calm her nerve. This topic has never been brought on the surface since the two reconnected. She is not sure how to react, but maybe this is a good time to ask something that she's been dying to know. She cleared her throat. "So… are you seeing anyone lately?"

Logan looked uncomfortable for the first time and breaking his eye contact with Rory. "Well… Kind of. Her name is Odette, a French girl. And she lives in Paris," he muttered quickly. He guess there's no point to avoid this subject longer. Besides, he doesn't need to lie to Rory to get her to sleep with him. After all, they are just two old friends catching up. "How about you?"

Suddenly Rory got very attracted to the ficus tree on the corner of the balcony. "I… well, yeah, I… I've been dating this guy named Paul for couple of months. He's working in the same department with me, so…yeah."

"Is that so? How convenient…" Logan replied dryly.

Rory can't believe on her stupid answer. She can't be seriously talking about THAT Paul. He's a nice guy, quite decent-looking and has been drooling for Rory since her first day in the office, but that guy is just so boring. Rory went out with him couple of times just because he won't stop asking her. But she is not DATING with Paul.

She just feels really awkward and Logan took her by surprise. First he caught her on solo trip, eating party platter alone, looking lost while he looks super handsome, became successful CEO, came here to bought a company and dating a French girl? She can't be caught as single and miserable too. So she said the first name that came into her mind: Paul. Pathetic.

Rory has been dating for couple of times in this last 8 years, but no one serious. It's hard to find a guy who will not flinch every time she mentioned something about Iliad. One time, she even had a guy who stole her credit card when she went to toilet.

She really had no luck in dating department. She began to think that there's a limit in dating and she runs out her limit after dating Dean, Jess and Logan in her teenage-hood.

The awkward silence is still hanging in the air.

"Well… It's late, I better go," Rory murmured while taking her purse and begin to walk to the door.

She could hear Logan sigh. He looked hesitant for a moment, but escorted her to the door and handed her a key for her room. "Okay. Here's your key. Nice to catch-up with you Rory. Let me know if you happen to be in London. Don't be a stranger."

Rory's feeling a little bit sad. It feels really nice when you're with someone that is so connected with you. Someone that can understand and can banter with you because they know you and people in your life so well.

Obviously, she can't just contact him out of the blue because of their complicated history. Sure, Logan said that she should let him know if she's in London. But it's just a common courtesy, just like when two old friends who have been drifted away said "Hey, we should totally catch up again next time!" But that 'next time' is actually never happened.

So it seems like this is going to be a long goodbye. Maybe even a permanent one. But it's for the best. They are separated an ocean away and he is in relationship.

They exchanged an intense gaze on the doorstep.

"See you when I see you, Ace."

Rory startled as Logan mentioned her nickname. Not once Logan has called her with her nickname tonight. A nickname that only Logan uses to call her back when they were in relationship. And she wasn't sure how the following things happened because it's just happened so quickly.

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes and next thing she knows, their lips locked ferociously. Not a gentle and soft kiss, but fiery and hungry kiss that makes her dizzy and makes her weak in the knees. She moved her hands to his neck and holding him closer as Logan placed open mouthed kisses on her lips, trying to match her kiss.

Logan pulled her back into the room and closed the door. Rory could feel her heart racing and can feel his heartbeat in her chest. They were both panting heavily, trying to catch their breath and trying to figure out what just happened.

"Logan…" Rory breathed, her voice almost a whisper.

Logan leaned in and kissed her passionately, cutting her off for whatever she wants to say and pulling her tightly on his arms. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Rory at this moment, and he has been with a lot of girls before. But this is Rory. Rory Gilmore. His Ace. Not just any girls.

Rory feels her body melted at Logan's touch as he leads her to his bed.

* * *

Why won't she marry him?

Logan asking that question to himself for many times now. But especially tonight. When he caught the sight of her beautiful blue eyes as he ran his fingers trough her hair. They had been lying in silence for some time now, gazing at each other, exchanging smiles and having their perfect moment.

Logan always believe he is a practical person. He is raised that way. To always think and do things that could bring most benefit to him. He never considered himself as someone with a head in the cloud. He sure knows his way around girls, he is the king of grand gesture after all. But he rarely acts based on emotions rather than logic.

The thoughts of wanting more from Rory, even when he is in relationship with Odette, scares him.

He understands why his parents pushing him to marry Odette. The Huntzberger Publishing Group may look good on the paper, but they are bleeding. They have to let go several newspaper companies when the recession hit them and although they have shifted their primary business quickly to online business, the profit is not as good as their old business.

They still can afford to go anywhere by private jet. But Huntzberger dynasty is at stake and they lose more money with each passing day.

Being married to Odette is one way to establish a strategic business alliance in Europe. Political marriage has been a long tradition in Huntzberger family, as what his parents, grandparents and great-grandparents did when they got married. Huntzberger have no time for monkey business like relationship, family, or love. They acquire and merge new business when they get married.

Besides, being married to Odette is not at all that bad. She is coming from high-social status which means that she got raised in first-class everything, she's nice to look at and although she is being ridiculous sometimes with her tea-party or mascara crisis, she is easy to maintain and don't argue much.

But lying here with Rory…

Logan thought his lovesickness is just a weird phase in his life. If he ignored the feelings, especially after 8 years, it would eventually go away. But he was wrong, the feelings resurfaced, harder than ever and rekindled fast. He knew the minute he saw her in that bar. It's not just the sex. The sex is always mind-blowing, but more than anything else, they _clicked_. They understand each other quirks and they shared same passion in journalism. When they talk, they are in their own bubble.

"So you're still not going to tell me which magazine you worked for?" Logan can't contain his smirk. He mentioned that question for few times tonight but she won't budge. Since Logan is working in publishing world – actually he _owned_ most of publishing companies, there's big chance he knows someone in Rory's workplace.

" _Lo-gan_ " Rory rolls her eyes and can't help but laugh. "You're just not going to give up, aren't you?"

Logan gives her a serious look, "No, I am not going to give up."

"Okay. But promise me you won't laugh and you can't mock me," Rory sighed and nibbled her bottom lips, not sure if telling Logan where she works is a good idea. "I worked at People Magazine, okay? I work 8 hours a day, sometimes more, writing or editing something about edible wax or Kylie Jenner's new boyfriend. There, I said it out loud. Happy?"

Logan gives Rory one of his trademark smirk. "So is there any chance you will go and camp in Kensington Palace soon to report that Kate Middleton, Duchess of Cambridge, have cellulites as the rest of us?" He really can't hold his laughter this time because he actually owned 90% of share for People Magazine. So technically, Rory works for him.

Rory frowned and pinched him playfully. "I knew I shouldn't tell you."

"Look, Rory, if you really hate working in that magazine, I can connect you with some people in newspaper. Serious newspaper…"

Rory cut him off by placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Thanks, Logan. I appreciate your offer. But I have a teeny-tiny dignity left, so I'll be fine and I'll be looking for a job on my own. On serious newspaper. In the meantime, please let me review that denim bra." Rory's thoughts suddenly went back to the day when she sat in Yale Daily News office and Mitchum Huntzberger came to her, offering an internship which crushed her at the end.

Logan sighed. This girl is as stubborn as she was 8 years ago. "Well, if you change your mind." He stole another kiss from Rory. He knows Rory won't change her mind. Lorelai might pass her blue eyes to Rory, but so does her stubbornness.

They lay in each other company for another hour before drifting off with arms wrapped tightly on each other.

* * *

 _So guys, thank you so much for your reviews and follows! This is my first story, so I am kind of nervous to share. And plus, I actually have an early class tomorrow. But the point is, we all want Rory and Logan to be together, right? Shout-out to #teamlogan!_

 _Anyway, I changed the timeline of their meeting to 2015 instead of 2014. I don't want this story to be too long and too complicated and I really want to finish it. Nothing else changed in the story except for timeline._

 _Any comments or thoughts...?_


	5. The Other Woman

Rory groaned on the noise of vibrating mobile phone on top the end-table which wakes her up. What time is it? Is it still dark outside?

She glances at the mobile phone and see a name flashed on the screen.

Odette.

Suddenly she is fully awake. She sits at the bedside, trying to draw oxygen into her lungs, but the air feels really thin in the room. What have she done?

" _He's not a married guy. He's Dean, my Dean!"_

" _He's not your Dean, he's Lindsay's Dean. You're the other woman."_

The flashback of the conversation with her mother upon an awful event happened many years ago suddenly hit her in the gut. The beautiful blonde guy who's asleep on her side, who have made love with her all night, is belong to someone else.

Yesterday, Odette is just someone whose name is mentioned by Logan, someone on the background. Seeing her name on Logan's phone made Rory realize that Odette is real.

Odette is Logan's girlfriend. _And Rory is the other woman_.

With a numb feeling in her chest, she walked to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She picks her clothes that scattered across the floor and put it on hastily.

"Hey, Ace. Where are you going? Come back to bed." Logan said sleepily.

Rory throw a glance at Logan. She shouldn't do this. She shouldn't deal with mare's nest. She should know better now. There is no justification for being the other woman. And when everything blows on her face, it's going to hurt. It's painful enough when she experienced it before with Dean. At least she can predict things with Dean.

But with Logan, who doesn't have the best track record in fidelity and can be unpredictable most of the times… is she going to be one of the many again? Being his toy-girl when he's away but he will eventually come home to Odette, his girlfriend? The one who is destined to marry into Huntzberger clan?

There are too many memories with Logan. She just can't take it if tonight means nothing for him while it definitely means _something_ for her.

"I-I need to go."

"Rory!"

"Goodbye Logan."

With dramatic thud of the hotel door, she walked out as fast as she could and try hard to hold her tears.

* * *

 _New York, 28th September 2015_

"MOM? OH, YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Rory practically squealed at her phone, can't contain her excitement.

"What? What, hon? Did you win a lottery? Did you meet Ryan Gosling? What?" Lorelai stopped typing for a minute, curious about her daughter sudden zest.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God, I'm SO excited!"

Lorelai takes off her reading glasses and walked to the nearest sofa in Dragonfly Inn lobby. This seems like something big. "You… are nominated for Pulitzer prize? You… accidentally found a secret passage on your basement that leads to Narnia? You… found a secret recipe of Pop Tarts? What? What? Don't leave me hanging, hon."

"Okay. Ready?" Rory walked out from her office merrily, almost skipping while talking on her mobile phone. "So… I went to office today, as usual, nothing special. Typing some words on my laptop, have 3 cups of coffee, trying to look busy, when suddenly, my editor, Alan called me to his office. I thought I was in trouble but he told me that Anna, the one in charge for music section goes AWOL and they need someone to replace her to get the scoop of Ultra sound festival in Thailand! IN THAILAND! So guess who will go to Thailand next week?"

"Well if it's not you then this is a very bad story."

"Yes, ME! Oh my God, I'm finally going to Asia! Oh, I can't wait to see the temple! I wonder if I can ride an elephant there too, although I won't ride it unless I'm sure the owner is not mean to the elephant. And oh, sunbathing!"

"You do realize that you go there for work, right? And… wait, when will you come back? Are you going to spend your birthday in Thailand? In foreign country? Not here with your own mother?"

"Well, I'm sorry, mother. I will be back in 4 days, so I guess I'll celebrate my birthday there, looking awesome in a bikini and watching Muay Thai. Oh my God, this is the best birthday present ever!"

"Hmm, Phil is not coming with you?"

"Phil… who is… oh, you mean Paul? No, he's not coming. He is in Houston now, writing about illegal cockfight or something."

"Please don't say cockfight. I just can't," Lorelai burst into laugh. "Well, anyway, have fun there, hon. Be careful and don't accept drink from stranger no matter how charming Tian Kai is. And bring a lot of sunscreen!"

"Okay mom, I need to pack! I will Skype you there! Bye!" She walked out from her office building to the nearest subway station and can't wait to pack bunch of summer dresses, flip-flops and sunglasses.

* * *

 _Bangkok, 7_ _th_ _October 2015_

She is completely exhausted.

It's her second day in Bangkok. She just finished her report for Ultra sounds festival for two nights in a row as soon as she arrived in Bangkok. And she still have 12 hours of jetlag, the maximum possible jetlag between two points.

Although she loved the the rush of the city, Bangkok can be quite scary at times, where taxi driver can drop you off literally in the middle of the street. Since she just experienced that traumatizing experience and can't walk for another step, she decided to stop at the closest bar she could find.

She found a funky establishment, just two steps away from her, with pink and blue neon lights flashing on the entrance door. It seems like the place is quite happening, judging from the crowd at the entrance door, waiting to be checked by the security.

As soon as she got in, she realized that it's a night club, not a bar. At this point, she couldn't care less as long as there's a sofa to sit for a long time and some martini. She could hear her feet crying.

She went straight into the bar. "One dry martini with olive, please," She sat down in one of the barstool and sighed. Sitting down after a long and exhausting day with a drink on your hand is probably the best feeling in the world.

Rory take a sip of the martini, which instantly reminds her of her mom. Lorelai favorite drink happened to be Rory's as well. Can they be more alike? Maybe she should drop her a Skype call later, when she found a quieter place.

She glanced at the time on her phone. It's 11:17 PM. 43 minutes to her birthday. She is never a big fan of birthdays, but being completely alone and away from home somehow makes her feel lonely although the club is quite crowded.

So she will turn 31 years old tonight. What's the big deal?

Nothing wrong… nothing… except she is still working on a place that she hates, rent a tiny studio-apartment that need to be paid with an absurdly skyrocketing monthly rate and dating a guy that she knows not meant to be with her, just for the sake of having something to hold on in her life.

All of her friends have moved on or achieved something. Lane have her band and twin sons to worry about. Lucy have recently got married with Marty, and Olivia owns her own art gallery in Seattle. Even Paris, who is a perfect copy of Adolf Hitler, has found someone who matched with her and have family together.

So what's wrong with her?

Rory always consider herself as a modern career-woman, that she will always put career first rather than marriage. But now she is not even close to Christiane Amanpour… or any real journalist, as the matter of fact.

She is working full time writing on some article about the Bachelor's contestant work-out routine or Bobbi Brown newest concealer. Where is that ambitious and bright girl in Chilton who planned to see the world and doing something useful for humankind between her trip?

She is also not doing well in romantic department. The only guy that she ever considered to marry with is not on speaking terms with her. It's not Logan's fault. After her dramatic stunt that day in Hamburg, Logan called her for 4 times and leaves her a bunch of messages, all of which she chose to ignore.

Being with Logan is like having a sip of cigarette for nicotine addict. Before you know it, you will be finishing one pack and will be longing for more. But she can't have more. And the withdrawal is going to be even more painful since they lived in two different continents and both are in relationship. She doesn't need that extra drama in her pitiful life.

"Katy Pelly! You! Katy Pelly!" Two girls who wear almost nothing startled her from her depressing thoughts. They are jumping around like energizer bunnies and snap some pictures of her with their mobile phone.

"What? Hey! Stop that! I am not Katy Perry!"

"Yes, Katy Pelly! You!" They start to sing something that sounds like Katy Perry's song, California Girls. "Cal-i-fornia Girls, we're unforgettable! Ditzi chukes, bikinis on top!"

More people came to see the commotion. Rory feels nervous as they now formed a small crowd in the bar and snapped her pictures, even one or two people start to ask for her signature.

"Uh, I… am… not… Katy… PERRY!" Rory raises her voice in the increasingly large crowd that surrounded her. She jumped from her bar stool, trying to find the exit, when suddenly three guys, wearing sunglasses and tuxedo came and shielded her from the horde.

"All right, that's enough ladies and gentlemen, miss Katy Perry here need to go to VIP stage."

The three guys quickly escorted her to the front area of the club, closer to the main stage. She is too shocked to question these guys and she feels a little bit dizzy due to the crowd, flashy lights and fogs.

Rory instantly recognized the tanned skin and distinct cheek bones of a guy next to her. "Finn?! Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"Relax, my darling. I will take you to the safe haven. Come with me, miss Katy Perry." Finn offering his arms to Rory. Rory is too puzzled, she takes Finn's arm immediately. She also recognized two other guys who guided her away from the crowd. "Colin?! Robert?! What are you guys doing here?" She demanded an answer.

"I find it rude that you don't try to find to me when we were in Hamburg, Rory. So I decided to travel half of the world to see you."

"Hamburg? What Hamburg?" Robert said confoundedly.

She arrived in the VIP stage and see some set of round table lined up elegantly with waiters passing around, distributing cocktails. There's less crowd in this area and seems like the crowd is more high-class and well-mannered. Most of them are on the dance-floor, dancing to the music.

Still confused on the random gathering of Life and Death Brigade, Rory saw a familiar figure standing in the corner, not far from them. He smiles as he walked slowly to meet Rory.

"Hello, Rory. Or should I say, hello, Katy Perry?" Logan throws a charming smile to Rory. His expressive eyes flashes with humour. She knows she is in trouble the minute she saw that smile.

* * *

 _I am back!_

 _Sorry it took so long to write a new chapter... And h_ _onestly this is a quite weird chapter. A lot of things happened, and as I shortened the timeframe, the story jump from Hamburg to New York to... Thailand!_

 _In this chapter, I also featured Rory's birthday - thanks for the comments, I changed the date to 8th of October._

 _Lastly, as I shared in the summary, I want this to be more of a light, entertaining, rom-com story, not a serious one. So I hope you can enjoy the story and don't take it too seriously! :)_

 _Thanks again for your kind reviews, favourites and follows!_


	6. Asia

"L-Logan," Rory stuttered, unable to make eye contact.

Logan grinned widely and made a mental note to remember this hilarious moment forever. But he also kicked himself for being so easily charmed by Rory. He almost can't say a word – although he already prepared a short speech after their theatrical separation in Hamburg that day.

Why she must be always so beautiful with her blue eyes that beaming straight into your soul?

Logan has done a lot of presentations for important guys. He has done business pitching, strategic negotiations, company acquisitions and anything else related with public speaking. But now he lost his words and just standing here, eyeing the girl in front of him like a serial killer.

Logan been beating himself up so many times after that incident in Hamburg, he lost counts. That night was so magical for him, he almost pulled out that "Maybe" – a very big "Maybe" that he always kept on the corner of his mind since their separation in Yale. That "Maybe" he and Rory will be together again. Subconsciously, he always perceived Rory as his boomerang. No matter how far and how long they got separated, a boomerang will always return to the thrower.

But just two seconds after the reunion, Rory left him there without a single word. For a moment he felt really angry. Rory has dreadfully dumped him… again! He called her many times and texted her, but no reply. Rory is ghosting him.

A sane person must have been either pissed or understand that the person who ghost you is not interested in you – a feeling that is so alien to Logan because almost no one in the world have ever said no to a Huntzberger. Again, he tried to ignored that weird feeling. But after unable to sleep soundly for almost three months, thinking about what went wrong in Hamburg, he gave up and decided to snooped on his good friend Joe in People Magazine.

"What… what are you doing here?" Rory finally found her voice back.

"I came here to see Katy Perry, of course," Logan joked lightly while holding to his glass of Macallan – second one tonight.

Rory looked uncomfortable again, "I'm serious, Logan. What are you doing here? _In Thailand_?" She croaked.

"I'm on a business trip, Rory. My father wanted me to expand the business in Southeast Asia and try to find cheap factories here to produce our paper. I had a tender today with Thai Paper Mill Co. Do I need to show you their contract?"

Of course he totally lied his ass off. Maybe he will tell Rory someday, but definitely not today. Not when he already feels like a big loser.

There is no such thing as HPG plan to expand business to Southeast Asia. He arranged casual lunch meeting with Joe in People Magazine last week and asked him _casually_ if he happen to know 'his friend in college' Rory Gilmore who worked in People Magazine. Knowing how big mouthed Joe is, it only took 2 minutes before he blabbed about 'that blue eyed girl in gossip section' who will go to Thailand next week for covering Ultra sound festival.

That was the only cue needed by Logan.

Decided that he will need mental support, he called the boys and asked them to come for LDB impromptu gathering in Bangkok. The boys never asked why. With each of them equipped with personal jet, they had a lot of these playdates over the past years and Thailand is not even their weirdest destination.

As soon as he arrived in Bangkok, he asked Frank to tail Rory. And yes, at this point he really felt like a serial killer. But he also convinced himself it's for the sake of Rory's security. It's not really safe to go to rave party alone in foreign city… Why hasn't she learned her lesson?

Frank informed him about two hours ago that Rory is heading downtown to Flamingo night club.

So here he is, at Flamingo night club. It has been so smooth, Logan is having a hard time to decide if he's going to praise or kick himself more for pulling a stunt as elaborated as Ocean's Twelve just to meet this 'blue eyed girl' who maybe will dump him again.

He had been watching Rory from the distance before she got mobbed over her Katy Perry parody and asked the boys to rescued her. For a minute, the boys were surprised to _coincidentally_ met Rory here, but both Finn and Colin quickly gave Logan their 'bro' looks.

They both knew that Logan is so not over Rory. They usually made fun of him for being so head over heels for Rory. But deep inside, they formed a deep respect and feeling proud of him, of how much he has grown. Logan Huntzberger, a chronic ladies man, a renowned Casanova, flew thousand miles just to see his college sweetheart. If it's not true love, they don't know what else to call it.

Meanwhile, Robert needed more time to process. He likes to self-pronounced himself as the 'brain' of LDB, but for some reason, he always a step behind. He also can't accept the fact that Logan is still pursuing Rory after 8 freaking years. When is his turn?

Rory throwing suspicious looks to Logan but being cut off by the boys who came and grabbed her on the shoulder, singing 'Hot n Cold' loudly. Logan scoffed and let the boys stole her for a while. He knew that the boys adore Rory and they haven't meet her in a long time.

"Have we met before, miss Katy Perry?"

"Finn…" Rory rolled her eyes and laughed. She has no choice but to dance together with them in a circle. There is no doubt that these guys are beyond crazy, but they were her best friends once, with whom she can be herself freely. She actually misses them a lot.

"Did you forgot your wig?" Colin put a blue wig on top of Rory's head.

"And your cone bra?"

"NO WAY!" Rory escaped Robert's attempt to put two triangle-shaped things on her dress but can't escape oversized glasses that he put on her face.

"Leave her alone, Robert." Finn scolded Robert. "At least I made her pretty," he put a huge plastic flower on top of her blue wig.

"Alright guys, I look crazy now," Rory giggled. She never had so much fun in these past 8 years. She forgot how nice it feels to let loose once in a while.

"How come we didn't meet when you were in Hamburg?" Colin complained again.

"How come you never visit me in Australia, love?" Finn winked and handed Rory a glass of mysterious drink.

"Hamburg? What Hamburg?!" Robert asked again, feeling frustrated.

Rory having a hard time to balance her drinks while they dragged her to do something that very similar with a scene in 'Footloose' which involves a lot of hopping.

"Well... I-I…"

Before Rory can complete her sentence, the boys were distracted, each with different reasons.

"Ooh, my song!" Colin thrusting his fists into the air and sing along loudly when the DJ played Calvin Harris' song.

"Ooh, I think I finally found the ONE. Excuse me, darling," Finn left the group in hurry and approached a beautiful oriental lady who is standing near flamingo-shaped neon.

"WHAT?" Robert struggling to hear their conversation with the music deafening his ears.

Logan decided it is time to rescue Rory before the boys completely turning her to a bad replica of Katy Perry. "Alright boys, it's my turn to dance with her," he smoothly takes her hand and lead her away from Colin and Robert.

In less crowded corner, he held her hips gently and dance slowly with her. Rave parties and clubbing is not really his thing. Finn definitely loves freestyle dance, he's a natural. But Logan feels more comfortable dancing in ballroom without loud music tearing your eardrums.

The music still blasting loudly so they didn't say a word but just looking into each other. So many words left unsaid.

After few minutes, the DJ finally switched the song into something less noisy and more mellow. "So… do you think we should tell Finn that 'the ONE' has an Adam's apple?" Logan breaking the silence. He nodded at Finn's direction who is now dancing briskly with the beautiful oriental 'girl'.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Rory feeling a little bit tipsy after finishing Finn's mysterious drink and giggled uncontrollably. "I think we definitely should!"

"Nah, just let him be. He loves surprises." Logan cackled as he imagined the horror on Finn's face when he found out the truth. "How do you like Bangkok so far?"

"I LOVE IT! It's so vibrant and alive and… and… people are everywhere on the street! You need to run to the nearest sidewalk like a headless chicken unless you don't mind got hit by a motorbike!"

"Well, I'm glad my promise on Asia is fulfilled. Although, none of these are my doing but mere coincidence." Logan throws an innocent charming smile and winked at Rory.

In response, Rory took off the oversized glasses from her face and threw it on the floor and made some whooping noise. The blue wig and huge flower still on her head. She feels woozy.

"Whoa, easy there." Logan laughed and moves his hands to hold Rory on her back as she swung around and almost slipped on the dance floor. "Are you okay?"

Her head spinning. Being so close to Logan, she is not sure if she is okay or not. Logan presence affected her in the similar way of how alcohol affected her body. She feels lightheaded, fluttered and inexplicably happy. She need to control her mind, but the feverish fog was too thick.

She finally managed to answer shortly, "Y-yes. I'm… I'm okay."

Logan's expression was pensive as he looked directly into Rory's eyes. Logan moves his head closer to Rory's, she can feel his breath on her face. "Are you… going to run again?" His voice is so soft, almost a whisper.

"N-no." She replied like an idiot, out of worry and thrill. She leans in, her forehead rests against his.

"Good. Stay with me." His voice is so soft and ever so gently while stroking her back with his hands. He is overwhelmed by the intensity of his words. He can get almost anything or anyone in this world… anyone but Rory.

Why he want her that badly, he can't explain. Maybe because she is his first love. Maybe because she is the only one who he can fully commit with. Maybe because she never afraid to tell Logan what she thought when Logan is doing something childish. Or maybe because she is the only one who Logan felt safe to share all his stories with, including story about grandma Gretchen Huntzberger.

He sighed and murmuring in Rory's ear, "Happy birthday, Rory."

He remember.

The alarm that rang in her head since their second encounter in the VIP dance-floor is faded away and she couldn't resist anymore. She brushed her lips to Logan's softly, more like a stolen kiss, just want to remember how it feels. They kissed softly for one more time before Logan responded with a delirious sigh and passionate, demanding kisses. Just like their first kiss. She feels her brain lit on fire and the warmth spread quickly throughout her entire body.

* * *

 _Okay, I must admit my version of Logan is more melodramatic than the original version. But I hope you like it! Logan is always known for his grand gestures which can make us ladies swoon to the moon and back..._

 _I want to write Rory's dilemma on cheating with Logan, that she is not taking it lightly. And poor Logan also confused about his 'sickness' but he just can't quit Rory._

 _I also hope you like the story of LDB crews! I always felt Robert is not really in 'the gang' (maybe because Logan still pissed on him for asking Rory out?), but more_ LDB crews _stories to come next chapter!_

 _Next: Life and Death Brigade Membership Renewal._


End file.
